Words that can't describe
by Dracos-PetProject
Summary: Rated r for safty. Ginny's fed up with everything and descides to change it.
1. Druged and Clubed

Words that can't describe

The summer was almost over, and Ginerva Molly Weasly couldn't handle any of it anymore. It was always a fight with her parents, her bothers were whores, going with every girl... Hermione Granger and Harry Potter always at their house for the free drugs and alcohol, yet the world knew none of it. Outside of their private property, the world thought that the Weasly's were the perfect family. That Molly and Arthur Weasly's were the perfect parents and that they would never touch their children. That Bill, Charlie, Fred, George and Ronald were protective of their younger sister Ginerva. That Ginerva was a sweet girl with a troubled first year of Hogwarts. But it was all lies.

Molly and Arthur beat their children regularly, for no reason, but also gave their children whatever drug they wish, that's why they were seen as 'poor'. Bill, Charlie, Fred, George and Ronald didn't give a rats ass about their younger sister Ginerva, but didn't want here to talk to anyone incase she let the secrets of their family pass her lips. The only thing they did have right was that Ginerva was a sweet girl but her whole past was troubled. But Ginerva was about to change that.

Laying in her room, hearing the yelling of her parents and the moans from the room next door where Hermione, Ronald, and Harry were, she chose. She chose that she had had enough of lying about herself, and that there and then she would change it. She would not tell of her families reality because she did not wish to die, but only of herself. Getting up and walking into her own private bathroom which she had received in her 5th year, she shut the door silently. Turning around and facing her mirror she numbly picked up a pair of scissors. Glaring at the waist length orange locks that mocked her endlessly, she held up her hair until it was right under her chin. The fallen locks she glared at as they grew silent... she looked back up to her reflection. And sighed before she gathered all her energy and used wiccan magic to allow her hair to be turned black with several chosen strands to glow a dark crimson red colour.

Disposing of the fallen hair, she applied black mascara and eyeliner. Dark crimson red eyeliner and matching lipstick was added afterwards, and with her staying in her room the whole summer, her pale now-freckle-less skin made her look more her age and much more beautiful and dark... the way she really saw herself. Quickly changing from her bunny jumper and into a black mini dress she had made, she looked absolutely gorgeous. Her dress only went to a few inches above her knees and had several rips going along her abdomen. On her beautifully pale hairless legs she put black boots that went up to her knees and had many buckles and zippers along the sides.

Grabbing her Harry's broom, knowing that he wouldn't be needing it for a while, she jumped out her window and took off to the local club she was always hearing her brothers talking about. Shrinking the broom and placing it in one of her many hidden pocked on her boots, she headed to the bouncer's line. She only had to wait a minute before she was let inside. The smoke and music sent in a rush towards her as the doors opened didn't even seem to bother her as she walked inside. Taking a quick look around the club, Ginerva headed towards the dance floor.

After about an hour or so of dancing by herself and with many guys, she decided to go get a drink, but as she sat at the bar, Ginerva took notice that she forgot her wallet, so she just ordered a water and walked off to an empty table.

Ginerva's POV

As I sat at my table, I couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes on me. Eyes that felt like they were baring into my heart and soul. I couldn't move, not until it stopped looking. I didn't know what was happening. I was kind of frightened, I felt like I was being hunted. I looked around the crowded club, but couldn't pinpoint where the person was.

I decided to go home when someone walked up to me. he grabbed my hand, and it felt so cold. I looked up into this man's face and you'd never guess who was staring down at me...

Sorry, I'm gonna leave it there... I have the next chapter set up, but I'd like a little help if anyone's reading this... so PLEASE Read & Review!!

-Jennifer-


	2. Draco Malfoy

Thanks to my only reviewer: Grassy. Glad you liked it.

This is going to be in Ginny's P.O.V.

"Malfoy?!?" I asked, releasing a breath I didn't know I was holding. I slowly retracted my warm hand from his cold one. Although his hands were cold, on the spot he had touched my hand, it was on fire.

Draco Malfoy just looked down at me before saying, "And I ask myself, what is the youngest Weasley doing, in place like this?" Draco's eyes glinted from their normal silver blue to golden red, his mouth turning to form a smirk.

I looked up at Draco before saying, "'tis none of your concern. Besides, I am about to leave anyway." I started to walk around him when he picked me up swiftly and ran out of the club... if running is what you'd call it. He was almost faster then the wind, "let me down you fuck!" I swore.

Draco dropped me, and stood back some, raising his eyebrow ever so slightly. "Miss. Ginerva, such language should not come out of a sweet mouth such as yours." I glared at him and was about to tell him how sweet my mouth really was when I felt soft, yet cold lips upon my own. Oh, I know it was wrong to not fight back, but I couldn't resist on kissing him back. Yet, as he licked my lips, asking for entrance, I snapped into reality once more and pushed him away.

Draco smirked and winked at me, "Just what I thought. You do have a sweet mouth... tastes like cherries." He looked around for a moment before leaning close to my ear and whispering, "I'll see you at school Ginerva. Oh, and love the look." With that he kissed my neck, dangerously close to my pulse point, lightly and walked off, meeting another male and a female just up the ally way before disappearing.

Sighing loudly and cursing slightly, I took out Harry's broom, enlarging it and taking off home.

Please Read and Review!!! Thanks again to Grassy for being my only reviewer as of yet. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter... I promise longer and better chapters soon to come. And a beta would be nice.

--TiffanyXOXO


End file.
